Anestésico
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: Tudo o que eu fiz valeu à pena. E eu faria tudo de novo, só pra sentir você em meus braços. Andrômeda PoV.


**Anestésico **

_Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
Do you know?  
For you I'd bleed myself dry,  
For you I'd bleed myself dry. _

_Sua alma não era mais do que um suspiro entre meus braços e mesmo assim eu sabia que você tinha meu amor devoto pelo resto de nossas vidas. Um sentimento sem cobrança, algo puro e calmo como um lago, e tão profundo como o mesmo. Olhei seu rostinho alvo entre os lençóis e sorri. Era como se eu estivesse vendo uma parte de mim mesma respirar placidamente. Sua boca já havia tirado de mim o que necessitava para aquele primeiro momento de vida. Eu apenas sentia aquele pequeno desconforto ao saber que você era uma parte do mundo, agora. Não apenas minha, guardada dentro do meu ventre, livre de todos os acontecimentos negros dessa era. _

Eu sorri para seu pai, que estava sentado ao meu lado, tentando encontrar uma brecha entre a minha felicidade. Mas aquele instante era nosso: mãe e filha, apenas. Eu seria para você um porto seguro. Eu desejava ser tudo aquilo que minha mãe não foi pra mim.

Seu cheiro era algo novo: uma mistura de sangue e leite. O meu cheiro mais primitivo agora estava impregnado em seu corpo tão pequeno. Entre um olhar de amor e outro, você resmungava, fazendo-me lembrar que não era um sonho; você estava agora ao meu lado. E a espera tinha valido à pena... Tudo o que eu fiz valeu à pena. E eu faria tudo de novo, só pra sentir você em meus braços.

**x x x**

A jovem mulher estava assustada. Ela olhou para o espelho grande no quarto e sorriu de uma forma melancólica. Ela escutou uma batida leve antes da porta abrir. Um garoto de treze anos entrava em seu quarto lentamente, como se quisesse se certificar de que ela estaria ali mesmo.

- Entra - a voz melodiosa dela soou pelo quarto. Afastou-se do espelho e pegou a mão do garoto, conduzindo-o até a cama. - Vamos nos sentar um pouco.

O garoto estava mudo. Seus cabelos negros caiam pelo rosto, como se estivessem mal-cortados. Seus olhos cinzentos especulavam um porquê. Sirius Black era o possuidor de uma beleza avassaladora, com a qual nenhum dos Black estava acostumado a conviver. Ela sorriu. Seu primo era digno de admiração.

- Andie, se você queria me ver podia ter pedido uma foto nova. Estas estão um pouco velhas, não é? - Sorriu enquanto se levantava da cama, pegando um porta-retratos com uma foto em movimento. - Está na hora de pousarmos pra mais uma como esta. - Ele piscou pra prima; sentença de cumplicidade. - As ovelhas brancas dos Black...

Os dois riram. Ela sabia que estava prestes a estragar muito mais do que poses para fotos: ela tinha medo de ferir os sentimentos de seu primo.

- Mas você sabe que é bem melhor te ver de perto, não sabe?

Sirius voltou a se sentar ao lado da prima. - Talvez. Mas acho que você não me chamou aqui pra ficar me olhando. Aconteceu alguma coisa.

Andrômeda suspirou. Ela já tinha ensaiado milhares de vezes o que diria pra ele neste instante. Já tinha chorado todas as lágrimas que suas glândulas eram capazes de produzir, e mesmo assim, sentia-se inibida. Nunca havia pagado o preço de ser diferente dos demais Black. E não estava disposta a destruir os sonhos de quem amava para poder ser feliz. Mas não era apenas sua vida que estava em jogo.

- Muito perspicaz de sua parte, senhor Black - o garoto fez uma careta. - Você lê a minha vida como se fosse um livro aberto.

- Pessoas parecidas se entendem, Andie.

Ela suspirou.

- Eu te chamei aqui pra poder me despedir.

Sirius apenas ficou olhando aquela face que tanto amava. A face do consolo e da proteção. E agora ela dizia que estava se despedindo...

- Eu não...

- Eu vou fugir com o Ted. - Pausa. - Oras! Eu o amo! Não seria justo estar perto de quem se ama?

Sua voz nunca era dramática: a verdade se desenhava nua e crua na frente de Sirius, para que ele pudesse desfrutar de algo que não era acostumado dentro de sua família. Mas, às vezes, aquele jeito tão casual da prima lhe feria. Como agora.

- Você sempre soube de todo o amor que eu sinto pelo Ted, de toda a minha repulsa a essas besteiras de sangue puro. Você melhor do que ninguém compartilhou estes sonhos comigo, Sirius. - Ela sorriu ao se lembrar. - Quase como um conto de fadas, você disse na primeira vez que eu te falei do Ted.

- Eu me lembro do que disse. Mas contos de fadas não existem, Andrômeda. - Sua voz era cáustica, e como um animal acuado ele agia.

- Então está na hora de virar realidade...

Era muito mais difícil do que ela imaginara. Os olhos do garoto refletiam dor.

- Sirius, eu sei que é mais do que eu posso pedir. E também não quero lhe deixar em apuros. Digo adeus para todos, mas pra você é um até breve... - Tomou fôlego. - Você não vai saber o horário em que eu vou embora, pra não se complicar. Eu sei que de uma forma ou outra eles vão lhe interrogar. Eu não quero que se preocupe com isso...

- Eu não me importo com o que eles pensam. Mas me importo com você... - sua voz estava embargada. - Você pode esperar, não pode? Espere mais alguns anos e nós fugimos juntos. Como eu sempre planejei; como a gente sempre quis...

Suas mãos tocaram delicadamente a face do primo.

- Eu não posso esperar mais, Sirius - tocou no ventre de forma inconsciente, no que foi acompanhada pelo olhar de Sirius.

Uma sombra de compreensão passou pelo rosto do garoto e ele se levantou da cama, dirigindo-se para a porta.

- Pense se vale à pena - disse.

Andrômeda não precisou pensar.

- Vale.

Sua voz saiu decidida e firme.

- Eu tenho inveja dessa criança - ele sussurrou, mas Andrômeda pôde escutar.

A porta se fechou e Andrômeda se deitou, chorando. Ela destruía a ilusão do primo. Sacrificava, de uma forma grosseira de interpretar, os sonhos do garoto para que pudesse realizar os seus próprios.

Ela tentou dizer que não era por ela, mas pelo bebê que nasceria em breve. Mas cansou de se enganar e se sentiu feliz ao perceber que logo abandonaria tudo com o que conviveu durante seus vinte anos.

Naquela noite o garoto não dormiu e julgou ter escutado quando a prima fugiu de casa. E ele deveria estar feliz por ela, mas tudo o que conseguia sentir era vazio.

_**x x x**_

Andrômeda caminhava pelo Beco Diagonal de mãos dadas com uma criança de cabelos laranja berrante. A menina era ativa e não parava de olhar de lá pra cá, seus olhos brilhando de excitação.

- Mamãe! Posso entrar ali pra ver as vassouras? Por favor, por favor, por favor... - Sua voz era rápida e as palavras sempre pareciam sair aos borbotões. Andrômeda riu com a carinha que a filha fez.

- Está bem, Nymphadora...

- Tonks, mãe. Tonks...

A mulher alargou o sorriso. Ela amava aquela criatura estabanada. Amava seus sorrisos, seus olhares, suas caretas e até mesmo suas birras. Andrômeda soltou a mão da garotinha de quatro anos e deixou que ela corresse para dentro da loja, rindo e balançando os braços magros.

- Nymphadora, vai devagar... - Mas ela não pode terminar a frase: a filha havia batido em um rapaz. Andrômeda correu em direção à filha, lhe repreendendo enquanto esta fazia uma careta de choro.

- Desculpe pela Nym... - parou ao olhar para o garoto. Sirius.

- Olá, Andie - cumprimentou. - Como você está?

- Eu estou bem - disse. - Vejo que você também está...

- Melhor impossível. Acho que tomar ares um pouco diferentes realmente fez bem pra mim.

Andrômeda assentiu. Seu primo não era mais aquele garotinho que ela havia visto pela última vez na noite de sua partida. Era um homem. Conservava aquela beleza que ela tanto se orgulhara, mas seu rosto ganhara expressões mais maduras. Seus cabelos continuavam compridos demais. Ela passou a mão pelo braço de Nymphadora.

- E esta garotinha é...

- Tonks! - falou a garota animadamente. Estendeu a mão para o rapaz.

Sirius apertou a mão dela e riu.

- Então é verdade que ela é uma metamorfomaga? - Andrômeda assentiu. - Druella quase morreu de raiva quando soube.

- Eu imagino mesmo. Ela teria adorado exibir minha filha como um objeto raro.

- Como faziam conosco. Mas deixemos estes assuntos pra trás. Vejo que você está bem em sua decisão, e eu bem com a minha. Acho que não há muita coisa a ser dita, não é?

Ela olhou para o primo, pesarosa.

- Não há mesmo, Sirius. Acho que nunca houve... Espera um pouco Nymphadora! - Andrômeda se voltou para sua filha que não parava de se mexer, impaciente com a conversa. - Só queria saber porque você não me procurou...

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Não havia um porquê. Eu sabia que qualquer lugar seria melhor do que aquela casa. Você estava bem. Era o que eu precisava saber, Andie.

A mulher ficou olhando para o rapaz por um tempo, enquanto a filha segurava sua mão, cantando qualquer coisa sem nexo.

- Bem, foi um prazer Tonks - falou para a menina.

Nymphadora sorriu e corou.

- Eu vou indo, Andie. Tenho algumas coisas pra fazer. Agora que os estudos acabaram, tenho que mudar o rumo da minha vida.

- Está certo.

- Até, Andie.

Ela queria pedir, queria abraçá-lo, queria dizer que sentira sua falta. Mas não conseguiu. Ela ficou olhando para o rapaz, que se afastava lentamente, até desaparecer entre as pessoas. Ela tomou a mão da filha e continuou a caminhada. Aquele não era o Sirius que ela conhecera um dia.

- Quem era o moço bonito, mãe? - a menina indagou.

- Um conhecido, Nymphadora...

- É TONKS, mãe. E agora vamos comprar doces... YUPI!!!!

Andrômeda não pode deixar de olhar pra trás, procurando o rosto do primo uma última vez.

- Adeus, Sirius...

_**x x x**_

_Meu rosto estava envelhecendo. Não só meu rosto, mas meu corpo e minha alma também. Mas eu gostei daquela impressão que eu tive quando me olhei no espelho naquela manhã de domingo. Voltei meu olhar para a cama, onde eu deixara você e seu pai adormecidos. Eu ainda sentia uma sensação incômoda no estômago ao me lembrar do dia anterior. É muito difícil tomar certas decisões. Mas eu peço que você sempre se lembre que esta decisão foi tomada por você, para que você pudesse ter um futuro um pouco mais iluminado._

_Seu pai ainda não sabia que eu voltaria a entrar em ação pela Ordem. Eu havia prometido que jamais voltaria a me arriscar. Mas a situação estava cada vez mais difícil para todos que mantivessem uma opinião aberta contra Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. E a situação de nossa família era um pouco mais crítica. Sua tia não me perdoara por sujar o nome dos Black. E eu sabia que Bella poderia ser muito vingativa. Eu receava pela sua segurança. Mas precisava provar pra mim mesma que ainda era capaz._

_- Mamãe? - Sua voz soou lenta e ainda meio enrolada pelo sono._

_Voltei para a cama, envolvendo seu corpo com meus braços._

_- Eu estou aqui por você, meu peixinho multicor..._

_- Não saia mais de perto de mim, 'tá?_

_Você sorriu com aquele rostinho tão puro, e eu senti minha alma sendo inundada de felicidade._

_- Eu te amo por tudo o quanto é mais sagrado nesta vida - senti minha garganta apertar e meu peito pesar. Havia escolhido novamente um caminho._

_- Eu também te amo muito, mamãe._

_E seus olhos voltaram a se fechar._

_Eu havia feito a minha escolha para poder continuar vivendo em você._

_**x x x** _

Ela sabia que era arriscado demais. Entrou na casa com a varinha em punhos. Nada. Os Prewett já deveriam estar lá. Eles precisavam achar ao menos um comensal para conseguir o paradeiro de Dorcas Meadowes. Podia ser ela... Era para ser ela, se não tivesse hesitado em estar na missão. Mas a missão falhou. Muitos estavam mortos, Dorcas capturada. E ela sentia remorso por estar aliviada.

Seus pés quase não faziam barulho no assoalho, e ela desviava dos móveis com graciosidade. Nenhum som vinha de dentro daquele lugar e ela baixou a guarda por um instante. Foi o suficiente. Era uma cilada... Caíra na armadilha.

Uma mão apontava uma varinha para o seu peito. Uma face mascarada olhava para seu rosto e ela pôde ver deleite naqueles olhos que reconheceu na hora. Bellatrix Lestrange. Andrômeda suspirou e não disse nada. Ficou a olhar a outra. Ela sabia que a irmã a amara um dia. Um amor pálido, frio e tão seco quanto ela própria. Mas não deixava de ser amor.

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos, ciente do que aconteceria. Ela não esperava perdão de Bellatrix. Não havia sido apenas os sonhos de seu primo que ela partira naquele dia.

Andrômeda pensou em Ted e em tudo o que passaram. E pensou na pequena. Nymphadora seria uma mulher maravilhosa, muito mais corajosa do que ela fora capaz de ser. Ela sabia. Intuição de mãe.

Ela suspirou e sentiu que a outra não hesitaria. Sorriu para a irmã.

- É bom te ver, Bella.

Pensou que Bella sempre seria a Morte para ela. Mas não era uma máscara que ela queria enxergar. Fechou os olhos e se voltou para um passado onde seu rosto se misturava com o de outras crianças, com o de Ted e com o de sua filha. Aquele rostinho dominava sua visão e Andrômeda desejou abraçar a filha uma última vez.

Sua irmã sussurrou as duas únicas palavras que ela era capaz de dar. E Andrômeda caiu com um baque surdo, imergida em sonhos multicoloridos. Para sempre.

* * *

N/A: Eu tive que matar Andrômeda B. Tonks! Eu acho que sou tão psicótica quanto a irmã dela... heauheauheau

Simplesmente precisei escrever uma fic sobre sacrifício materno. Enquanto escutava aquele trechinho da música _Yellow_ do Coldplay, eu fiquei imaginando o que seria ter uma criança nos braços, sabendo que ela é uma parte sua, que ela é a soma do seu amor e a realização de um desejo quase que inato do ser humano. Imaginei o que seria capaz de fazer por aquele ser, o quanto seria capaz de agüentar esse tipo de carga...  
Então, PLIM - Andie surgiu na frente dos meus olhos, praticamente dançando qualquer coisa parecida com o_ Can Can_, e eu resolvi que a usaria pra dar vida à idéia. Mas pra que fosse realmente um sacrifício, eu _matei _a coitada...  
Acho que Sirius me odeia por isso!  
xD

Espero que gostem dessa short...

Morgana Onirica


End file.
